The dynamic range (DR) for an image sensor is commonly defined as the ratio of the largest nonsaturating signal to the standard deviation of noise under dark conditions. The quality of an image sensor is largely defined by its dynamic range—as it increases, the sensor can detect a wider range of illuminations and consequently produce images of greater detail and quality.
Several pixel architectures have been developed in an effort to produce good dynamic range. However, conventional pixel architectures are subject to one or more of the drawbacks of high photodiode dark current, thermal (kTC) noise, fixed light sensitivity ratio and charge leakage. Moreover, when logarithmic architectures are used to increase dynamic range, a more complicated color pixel processing is required.